Nos volvemos a ver
by Taisei Ayasaki
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde la separación del grupo XY. Clemont y Bonnie, contactan a Ash y Serena, para volver a verse, y reunirse en Kalos. Aceptando ambos la invitación, Ash tiene que aclarar algo con Serena, y ella tiene que decirle mejor lo que siente por el, tras la ultima vez que se vieron. #AmourCanonWeek2017, tema del tercer día.


Hola a todos los lectores. Este es un one shot especial, de una actividad de la que estoy participando ahora, la #amourcanonweek2017, donde se escribe en un día en específico, sobre un tema en específico, sobre el amourshipping, durante toda una semana, en celebración por el ultimo capítulo de xy&z principal, donde hubo lo que yo y esta comunidad, mas esperábamos desde siempre. Sin más rodeos, empecemos.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de game freak.

Este escrito es patrocinado por: Amourfiction, la página de Facebook de fanfics de amourshipping por excelencia, y principal promotora de esta actividad, denles un like, para recomendaciones, y más cosas relacionadas con esta pareja, en el mundo fanfic.

"Nos volvemos a ver"

Un año, ha pasado un año, desde que Ash, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie, habían concluido con su viaje por la región Kalos, y se separaron, para que cada uno siguiera su propio camino. Fue una despedida, con muchas emociones, desde tristeza por algunos, pero la sorpresa, fue lo que más se destacó en ese evento; lo que ocurrió fue algo inesperado para todos, concretamente, cuando era la hora de que Serena se fuera, esta antes de abordar su vuelo a Hoenn, regreso de las escaleras eléctricas del aeropuerto, hacia uno de sus amigos, esa persona especial para ella, Ash Ketchum, a quien le dio un beso directo a sus labios, justo antes de separarse del grupo, como una última cosa que hacer con él. Desde ese momento, nada especial a pasado entre el grupo, ya que ninguno se comunicó con el otro por tanto tiempo, hasta el día de hoy.

Nos encontramos en ciudad Lumiose, en la torre prisma, uno de los gimnasios de la región Kalos, y el edificio más importante de la ciudad. En su interior, se veía al líder de gimnasio, en una habitación, pareciendo trabajar en algo, probablemente en un nuevo invento suyo. En estos momentos, solo había un ambiente de silencio y tranquilidad, perfecto para que se concentrara en lo que hacía.

—¡Oye, hermano! —una voz lo llamo, rompiendo ese ambiente tranquilo. Quien lo llamaba, era su hermana menor.

—¿Qué ocurre Bonnie? Estaba muy ocupado.

—Solo quería hacerte una pregunta.

—Bueno, entonces pregunta.

—¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que nos separamos? —pregunto la pequeña, haciendo referencia a algo que ambos ya sabían.

—Creo que ya ha pasado cerca de un año —contesto Clemont, el tiempo pasado desde aquel evento. —¿Pero porque lo preguntas?

—Solo estaba recordando nuestra despedida, y pensé que ha pasado mucho tiempo. —respondió Bonnie.

—Si, ha pasado mucho tiempo, , ¿Me pregunto que estarán haciendo ahora? —el científico, se cuestionó sobre lo que sus amigos estaban haciendo.

—Igualmente. Serena fue a Hoenn, y sobre Ash, no sabemos dónde está ahora.

—Quizás está descansando en su casa en pueblo paleta, o está viajando en otra región. —teorizaba Clemont, sobre donde podría estar Ash en estos momentos.

—Hermano, ¿Y si nos reunimos todos aquí? —dijo la rubia pequeña, proponiendo que se vieran otra vez.

—Estaría bien, pero no sabemos si están ocupados en algo, no quisiera interrumpir sus objetivos actuales. —aunque parecía una buena idea, Clemont había encontrado un impedimento.

—Pero podemos contactarlos y preguntarles si pueden ir a Kalos, quizás si tienen tiempo. —Bonnie, había planteado una posible solución.

—Bueno… supongo que podemos intentarlo. De acuerdo, ahora mismo iré a llamarlos, y a ver si hay suerte de que puedan ir. —dejando lo que estaba haciendo, Clemont se levantó, y salió a otro lugar, para poder llamar a sus dos amigos.

—¡Hurra, podremos vernos otra vez! —exclamo Bonnie, con una gran alegría, y emoción por saber que era posible volver a ver a Ash y Serena.

Saltando a otra región, concretamente a la región de Kanto. En una casa que todos conocemos, se encontraba el mismo Ash Ketchum, entrenando con sus pokémon, en el patio trasero de su casa. El entrenador, estaba haciendo que su fiel compañero, Pikachu, y otro de sus pokémon, el cual era Torracat, el mismo Litten que ha capturado durante su estadía en Alola (No estoy seguro hasta que punto podría evolucionar Litten, pero aquí será Torracat). Cabe aclarar, tenia mucho rato en su entrenamiento, cerca de casi media hora entrenando sin interrupciones.

—Ash, ¿puedes entrar a la casa un momento? —pero entonces, alguien interrumpió su entrenamiento, quien era su madre, Delia.

—Ehh… si, claro. Chicos, tomaremos un pequeño descanso, ya vuelvo. —tras pausar su entrenamiento, el entrenador entro a la casa.

—¿Qué ocurre, mamá? —pregunto Ash, el motivo por el cual fue llamado.

—Tienes una llamada de la región Kalos. —dijo Delia, avisando que alguien de esa región, le había hecho una llamada.

—¿Una llamada de Kalos? Iré a ver quién es. —tras ser aclarado, fue justo donde el videoteléfono, donde tenía una llamada en espera. Sin nada que perder, atendió el teléfono.

—Hola, ¿Ash? —dijo la persona que llamo, quien para sorpresa de Ash, se trataba de un gran amigo suyo.

—¡Clemont! ¡Cuánto tiempo! —dijo Ash, quien se mostraba emocionado, por hablar nuevamente con el rubio.

—Lo sé, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Escucha, te llame para preguntarte algo.

—¿Y que es?

—¿Estas ocupado en estos momentos? ¿O vas a hacer algo importante?

—No, estos días no tengo algo que hacer. —afirmo Ash, que no tenía planes importantes.

—Perfecto. Porque Bonnie y yo estuvimos pensando, en que nos reuniéramos aquí en Kalos. —comento Clemont, acerca de la idea que él y su hermanita tenían en mente.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡Me gusta la idea!

—¿Entonces si puedes ir?

—Si, ¿Cuándo va a ser? —pregunto Ash, sobre el día de la reunión.

—Eso nunca lo pensé. Pero creo que en cinco días, nos vemos en ciudad Lumiose. —el científico, fijo el día y lugar de reunión.

—Bien, estaré allá. —el entrenador, confirmo su asistencia a la reunión, que tenían planeada ambos hermanos.

—Excelente. Voy a colgar ahora, y ahora le preguntaremos a Serena si puede ir también. Nos vemos hasta ese día. —se despido Clemont, para luego cortar la llamada.

—Si, hasta dentro de cinco días. —luego de que el de cabellera negra dijera adiós, la llamada finalmente se cortó. Aunque, luego que terminara la llamada, Ash se puso a pensar en alguien que Clemont había mencionado antes. —¿Serena también podrá ir? —así es, en esa persona que conoció de niño, y que aparte de haberlo acompañado durante su viaje por Kalos, también le había dado su primer beso. De repente, recordó ese acontecimiento; tras pocos segundos de recuerdo, volvió a su realidad, quedando un poco ruborizado, luego de recordar eso. —Si puede venir, aclarare con ella lo que paso. Solo espero no esté tan ocupada en Hoenn. —lo único que podía esperar en estos momentos, era esperanza, de que pudiera volver a ver a Serena en esa reunión.

Volviendo al gimnasio Lumiose.

—Hermano, ¿Qué te dijo Ash? —pregunto Bonnie, quien había llegado con su hermano, el cual había terminado de contactar a Ash.

—Dijo que si puede ir. Pero ahora, hay que contactar a Serena, y ver si esta libre. —confirmo que Ash asistiría, y que ahora era turno de hablar con Serena.

—Déjame llamarle yo, por favor. —pidió Bonnie, que ella fuera la que hablaría con Serena.

—Si quieres, está bien. —dijo Clemont, otorgándole permiso a su hermanita.

—Pero quisieras salirte por un momento. —pido Bonnie, por dejarla a solas mientras llamaba.

—¿Por qué? —cuestiono Clemont, extrañado por esa petición. La pequeña rubia, no supo a qué responder, como si fuera un secreto que quería ocultar.

—Si te vas por unos cinco minutos, prometo no intentar conseguirte novia por… cinco días —Bonnie le hizo una oferta, porque la dejara hablar sola con Serena.

—En ese caso, las dejo a ambas hablar, me dices que contesto. —con esa oferta, no dudo ni un segundo en aceptar, y se retiró del lugar, dejando sola a Bonnie.

—Bien, eso fue bastante fácil, conociendo a mi hermano, no iba a rechazar esa propuesta. —tras decir esto, Bonnie empezó a llamar a quien podría ser considerada, como un tipo de hermana mayor para ella, Serena.

Pasamos a otra región, específicamente a la región Hoenn, en uno de los tantos centros Pokémon que tiene la región. Dentro de él, de entre todos las personas que estaban, se encontraba Serena, quien durante el transcurso de un año, su cabello había cambiado un poco, seguía con el mismo estilo de corte, pero había crecido un poco más, no demasiado, pero se notaba considerablemente el crecimiento de su cabello. Ella se encontraba sentada en el centro pokémon.

—Bien, ahora que termino el gran festival, creo que debería volver a casa, y pensar que haré después. —se dijo a sí misma, pensando en su próximo objetivo.

—Disculpe, ¿Serena? —alguien se dirigió a ella, quien era la enfermera Joy de ese centro pokémon.

—Si, ¿Qué ocurre?

—Tiene una llamada entrante de la región Kalos. —dijo la enfermera, avisándole que la llamaban desde su región natal. Serena, había quedado escéptica al saber esa información, ¿Quién le había hablado?. Para aclarar sus dudas, fue a ver quién era, y por qué. Llego al videoteléfono, y atendió la llamada.

—Hola, ¿Serena? ¿Eres tú? —en la otra línea telefónica, hablaba Bonnie.

—¡Bonnie! —exclamo, mostrando una gran felicidad, a verla en la pantalla de video.

—La misma. ¿Cómo está todo allá en Hoenn? —pregunto Bonnie, queriendo saber cómo le estaba yendo a Serena.

—Todo está bien, justamente acabe de participar en el gran festival hace días. —conto Serena, sobre lo que hizo hace poco durante su viaje.

—¡Qué bien! Pero, ¿Crees poder decirnos más en la reunión? —dijo Bonnie, mencionando el evento que tenían planeado ella y su hermano.

—¿Reunión? ¿A que te refieres? —pregunto Serena, al desconocer de que reunión estaba hablando.

—Mi hermano y yo, planeamos reunirnos en unos días, aquí en Kalos. —Bonnie, detallo más sobre la reunión.

—Ya veo, así que la idea es volver a vernos.

—Así es, ¿Crees tener tiempo para ir? —Bonnie lanzo la pregunta final, si es que Serena de verdad podía ir.

—Claro, no tengo algo más que hacer, y precisamente mañana iba a regresar a Kalos. —dijo la artista/coordinadora, confirmando su asistencia a la reunión. Sin embargo, había una duda que aún le permanecía, respecto a la reunión. —Por cierto Bonnie… ¿Va a est…

Antes de que pudiese preguntar por completo.

—No te preocupes, Ash ya dijo que va a ir también. —la loli rubia, había respondido por ella, ya sabía que iba a preguntar por el entrenador de Kanto.

—Bueno, entonces parece que estaremos todos reunidos, que bien. —dijo Serena, fingiendo una sonrisa de emoción, con tal de evitar seguir el tema de Ash.

—Si. Así que nos vemos en cinco días en Lumiose. —dijo Bonnie, empezando a despedirse.

—Si, ya no puedo esperar a que estemos juntos.

—Sobre todo a estar con Ash, ¿No? —la niña, no perdió tiempo para fastidiar a su amiga sobre su enamoramiento.

—N-No es lo que crees, no solo a Ash, si no…

—Ohh, ¿Entonces no solo a Ash? Para que lo ocultas, si todos vimos lo que hiciste en el aeropuerto.

—¡Nos vemos en cinco días, adiós! —de tanto nerviosismo y ansiedad, colgó la llamada rápidamente, con su rostro sonrojado por la conversación. —Que conversación más incomoda. Aunque sé que lo bese, si no lo hacía hora, me hubiese arrepentido luego. Pero ahora sé que Ash ira, voy a intentar confesarle mis sentimientos más abiertamente. —se propuso a sí misma, que haría lo que, si bien lo hizo, debía hablarlo mejor frente a frente con Ash. De aquí a cinco días, ambos individuos tienen algo que hacer entre si, respecto a lo que sienten los dos.

Los días pasaron, y llego el esperado día de la reunión. Clemont y Bonnie, estaban esperando fuera de la torre prisma, siendo este el lugar donde se juntarían todos. Por otra parte, Ash acabo de salir del aeropuerto de la ciudad, para dirigirse al punto de encuentro; cabe aclarar, él ya se había ido de kanto desde un par de días antes, sabía que Kalos no estaba nada cerca, y tenía que estar en el día acordado.

Serena, fue quien estaba más cerca de llegar, y estaba caminando por las calles de Lumiose, hacia la torre prisma. Aunque Ash ya haya llegado días antes, Serena fue la primera en regresar a Kalos, y era la que más cerca estaba de llegar al punto de encuentro, donde los hermanos rubios los estaban esperando. Pasaron varios minutos, y uno de los dos, ya estaba más que cerca para llegar, y esa era la anteriormente mencionada. Al ver a ambos rubios, acelero sus pasos, mientras corría la emoción en en ella.

—¡Hey, Clemont, Bonnie! —exclamo a lo lejos, mientras se acercaba cada vez más.

—¡Mira hermano, ya llego! —señalo Bonnie, emocionada al ver a Serena.

—Si, ahora solo falta que llegue Ash. —dijo Clemont, esperando a que el miembro restante llegara.

—¡Hola, chicos, cuanto tiempo ha pasado! —saludo Serena.

—¡Serena, te he echado mucho de menos! —de tanta emoción, la menor fue a directo a abrazar a su amiga.

—También yo, me alegra volver a verte. —dijo la chica oji azul, abrazando también a Bonnie. —A ti también Clemont, ¿Cómo han estado?

—Bastante bien, gracias.

—Por cierto, ¿Ash aún no ha llegado? —pregunto Serena, sobre la presencia del entrenador de Kanto.

—No, aún estamos esperándolo, y no sabemos dónde podría estar ahora, ni sabemos si ya llego a la región. —contesto el líder de gimnasio.

—Ya veo, entonces habrá que esperarlo.

—¿Tan desesperada estas con que llegue? —separándose de Serena, pregunto Bonnie, pareciendo insinuar algo.

—¡No, solo que… sin él no estamos completos! —contesto Serena, estando algo sonrojada, y hasta un poco nerviosa.

—Bonnie, ¿Qué estas tratando de preguntar? —cuestiono Clemont, sobre ese comportamiento de su hermanita.

—Vamos hermano, estar lejos de la persona que más ama, y saber que volverás a estar con esa persona, parece concordar con lo que le pasa en estos momentos. —dijo Bonnie, dejando más roja a su amiga, y nerviosa.

—¡Bonnie, no crees que te propasas con esto! —le reclamo su hermano mayor.

—Ay hermano, como si no recordaras lo que paso en el aeropuerto hace un año.

—Aun así, no es razón para que molestes a Serena de esa forma.

—Está bien, tranquilos, solo debemos seguir esperando a Ash, aunque no sabemos dónde estará ahora.

—¡Hey, chicos! —una voz grito desde lejos. Al voltear a la dirección de la voz, notaron que ya llego el que faltaba, llegando a grandes y veloces pases.

—¡Ash! —exclamaron todos, en señal de emoción y felicidad. Ash, regreso con ellos. —¡Me alegra verlos a todos, chicos!

—Igualmente, que gusto que podamos vernos nuevamente. —dijo Clemont, quien fue el primero en saludar a Ash.

—¡Hola Ash, te he extrañado mucho! —dijo Bonnie, quien fue la siguiente en saludar.

—También te extrañe, Bonnie. —el de cabellera negra, se agacho a la altura de Bonnie, para tocarle la cabeza, como si fuese un hermano mayor para ella. Aunque claro, aún había alguien que no había saludado.

—Hola, Serena… —al saludar a la chica, se vio un poco nervioso, y no se extendió más que de palabras simples.

—Hola Ash, este… —a Serena, simplemente no le salía ninguna palabra. Parecía que ni podían hablar bien el uno al otro como antes.

—¿Por qué no se dicen nada? —se preguntaba el de las gafas, sobre el peculiar comportamiento de ambos.

—Creo que aun te falta mucho por aprender, hermano, creo que me toca hacer algo al respecto. —Bonnie parecía tener algo en mente para ellos, ¿Pero qué?

—Bonnie, ¿Qué piensas hacer? —nada podía detenerla, ni si quiera su propio hermano mayor. De un momento a otro, la pequeña estaba detrás de Serena, y sin avisar, la empujo hacia el vacío. Al enterarse, entro en miedo, al saber que estaba cayéndose para el piso.

—¡Serena! —por suerte, Ash logro atraparla en sus brazos. Serena tenía los ojos cerrados, por el medio de estrellarse contra el piso, pero al abrirlos, y ver quien la atrapo, su rostro se puso rojo, por tener un contacto tan cercano.

–¿Estas bien? —preguntaba Ash, por el bienestar de la chica. Y cabe aclarar, este también mostró como sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas.

—S-sí, gracias, Ash. —Serena, agradeció el hecho de que Ash la haya atrapado a tiempo. Al poco tiempo, se separaron y volvieron a su posición natural.

—No pensé que serias capaz de hacer esto. —dijo Clemont, un tanto avergonzado de lo que hizo Bonnie.

—Vamos, hace un año que no se ven, era necesario que su reencuentro fuera así. —dijo Bonnie, explicando la razón de su acción.

—No importa, solo no les causes más problemas durante el resto del día. —como medida de seguridad, Clemont aconsejo a su hermanita. Mientras que con nuestro par principal.

—Serena, ¿Crees que pueda hablar contigo? Es algo que quiero aclarar contigo. —al parecer, el de cabello alborotado, estaba listo para hablar lo que quería con ella.

—¿Eh? P-por supuesto. —Serena acepto platicar, pero primeramente, querían privacidad para los dos, por lo que le pidió a los hermanos, y a Pikachu (Si, ha estado con Ash todo el tiempo) que se adelantaran a donde tenían intenciones de ir. Ellos aceptaron, y se retiraron del lugar, dejando solos a Ash y Serena.

—Oye… tu cabello creció desde la última vez que te vi. —Ash apenas noto, el cambio de look de Serena.

—Si, creció un poco más, aunque no tanto.

—Creo… que te vez más… linda así. —parecía que Ash le acabo de dar un cumplido.

—¿De-de verdad lo crees? —dijo Serena, muy apenada y sonrojada por las palabras de su amigo.

—Creo que cumpliste tu promesa.

—¿Cuál promesa?

—De que te volverías más atractiva la próxima vez que nos viéramos. —Ash le recordó lo que ella le dijo en el aeropuerto, antes de irse a Hoenn.

—Así que aún recordabas eso. No sé qué decir ante eso. —sin embargo, ella seguía del mismo modo que hace rato.

—Pero quería aclarar contigo algo, ¿Por qué me besaste cuando nos separamos? —pregunto Ash, acerca de su beso en el aeropuerto, de una manera algo apenada, ya que nunca hablo de ese tema en mucho tiempo. Aunque Serena se veía más nerviosa que antes, sabía que era hora de decir toda la verdad.

—Lo hice, para mostrar mis sentimientos hacia ti. —contesto Serena, diciendo una respuesta, que pareció no aclarar bien las dudas del entrenador.

—Serena… ¿A que te refieres con eso?

—¡Ash, yo te amo. Desde siempre lo he hecho. Y como nos íbamos a separar, si no te mostraba de alguna forma lo que siento por ti, me hubiese arrepentido toda mi vida, por no haberlo hecho antes! —finalmente pudo confesar de mejor forma sus sentimientos, que aunque de cierta forma hizo hace un año, no fue hasta ahora, que pudo decirlo de una forma más concreta.

—Ya veo… —fue lo único que pudo decir Ash, ya que ante tal confesión.

—¿Creo que ya entiendes porque lo hice? Quería demostrártelo por si no nos volvíamos a ver por mucho tiempo.

—Serena. Hace poco quise entender todo esto, y con las personas con las que hable, me dijeron de que se trata ese tema, y nunca deje de pensar en lo que hiciste, quería comprender tu forma de sentir. —confeso Ash, que tal parecía, durante ese año, entendió aquello que no comprendía muy bien.

—¿Entonces durante un año, comprendiste más sobre eso?

—Si, Y ya que nos volvíamos a ver, me has dicho todo, y me aclaraste sobre el beso. ¿Quisiera saber que se siente estar juntos? No sé si me entiendes. —Ash dijo cosas, que nadie se imaginaria que diría. Serena, si comprendió de lo que estaba, pero eso hizo que se imaginara lo que pensaba.

—¿Quieres decir que…

—Más bien, ¿Si te gustaría, salir conmigo uno de estos días? Solo nosotros. —el entrenador, más que cualquier otra cosa, le estaba pidiendo formalmente una cita a Serena. Que al principio, se sorprendió tanto, porque por primera vez, el chico que ella amaba, estaba pidiéndole que salieran, pero no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad.

—Me encantaría salir contigo Ash, en una cita de verdad. —Serena, acepto la invitación del chico, y este se alegró por eso. Ambos estaban quietos, y viéndose el uno al otro, cada uno con un sonrojo en sus caras, por estar una situación tan indescriptible para los dos, pero podríamos definir, que estaban en un ambiente tenso, con un toque de romanticismo, podríamos decir, que estaban en su propio espacio, donde solo estaban ellos, sin nadie más ahí.

—¡Que bien, han progresado más! —grito alguien, en un tono de emoción. Esa era la misma Bonnie.

—¡¿Ehh?! ¡¿Desde cuando estás ahí?! —preguntaron ambos chicos, exaltados y sorprendidos por la presencia de la menor.

—Desde hace rato. Lo siento chicos, pero no pude evitar detenerla. —dijo Clemont, mencionando que su hermanita, no pudo podía resistirse a escuchar lo que iban a platicar.

—Aunque hace un año hicieron un gran avance en su relación, ¡Esto fortalece más lo que sienten los dos!

—Parece que muchas no han cambiado desde ese momento. —dijo Ash, con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

—Sí, pero que le vamos a hacer, al fin que ya saben todo.

Luego de ese momento entre nuestra pareja favorita, todos se movieron a otro lugar, para empezar la reunión. Platicar sobre sus experiencias y aventuras desde que se separaron, y hacer cosas los cuatro juntos, como el grupo unido que ellos eran hace un año, y que siguen siendo, este mismo día. Que hubo un reencuentro de amigos, pero más que nada, un reencuentro entre dos personas, que no podían estar más que felices de estar juntos otra vez, con un futuro que les depara a ellos dos, más pronto de lo que se podrían imaginar.

Fin.

Y este fue el primer one shot que hago para esta actividad, espérense, quizás en dos días, o con suerte, mañana, con otro mas que haré, ya verán de que será, por suerte, ya le había adelantado algo para no quedarme tan corto. Y si se preguntan donde los demás fics, paciencia, acabando esta actividad, me pongo en marcha a lo habitual.

Espero les haya gustado esta reunión de nuestros héroes de kalos, recuerden y no olviden dejar su buen review, y comenten que les pareció. Me despido, y nos leemos hasta otra.


End file.
